


We Just Love Them:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cooking, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e05 A'ohe Mea 'Imi A Ka Maka (Nothing More the Eyes to Search For), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Talking, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam & Danny were glad that Steve was okay after the Halloween case that he experienced, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	We Just Love Them:

*Summary: Adam & Danny were glad that Steve was okay after the Halloween case that he experienced, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that the case was over, & things were going back to normal. The Little Girl, Molly, will have a chance at a normal life now, courtesy of Five-O. He was also glad that no one else got hurt, or ended up dead, like their victim. When they solved the case efficiently, & like a team, It's a good day all around, & no complaints were mentioned.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & their husband, Adam Noshimuri, were waiting for their super Seal husband to come home. They had a wonderful vacation, but they were glad that they were home. Thanks to the others, They found out that Steve was working hard overtime on their latest case, so the two men decided to do something special for him, & have him relax in the process too.

 

The Five-O Commander was actually glad to be going home, cause he knew that his husbands were waiting for him, & he just wanted to spend some time with them, He missed them, when they went to New Jersey, so they can visit Danny's family. Now, They are home, & the governor promised them no more interruptions, & that they will get a week off as an reward for solving the case so fast. The Former Seal was whistling a happy tune, as he made his way home.

 

Danny was teaching Adam the finer points of Italian Cuisine, & Cooking, Once, He tasted the sauce, He smiled, & kissed him on the lips, "It's perfect", he said full of pride, as he returned to his part of the cooking, "Let's get this all done, Cause, Steve will be here at anytime, We need to be ready for him, Okay ?", The Business Executive said, as he finished putting on the finishing touches on the sauce, Danny nodded, & they were working like an well oil machine.

 

They showered & changed into something more comfortable, & they had everything ready to go on the table, Steve came home, & took everything in, & smiled, cause he was touched that that his men went through all of this trouble, He greeted them each with a hot kiss, & Steve went to shower, & change quickly. They sat down to the wonderful meal, & they were enjoying each others' company, as they made small talk, & let the warmth of the meal, & the romantic setting overtake them.

 

"How did it all go & end up ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he took a bite of pasta, as he & Adam gave their husband their full attention, The Business Executive & Former Yakuza Leader was also curious about it, Steve sighed, & filled them in on the case. "I mean, How could you do that to your child ?", The Hunky Brunette said, as he was feeling pissed off, & sad all over again. He just wished that they all lived in a perfect world.

 

"I don't know, Babe, There are people who aren't meant to be parents, But, You & Adam are definitely meant to be, I think that it proves it when you are around Grace, & Charlie," "All we can do is that we can just love them like no one's business, & make sure that they stay on the right track", Adam concluded with that, Steve knew that his lovers were right, & he will be right along side of them, helping them to make sure that Grace, & Charlie always do the right thing, & remain good people.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
